cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Numa Maximus Foundation
Creation The NMF was, obviously, created by Emperor Numa Maximus, soon after his campaign began. It was originally founded to boost Numa's bid for control of Italy, but after he was coronated, quickly became the go-to group for all of the Emperor's needs. Purpose NMF actually serves many purposes. Much of the medical research made by scientists is done in NMF facilities, and military technology is designed and developed there as well. The NMF promotes Emperor Numa through Ad campaigns and the like, as well as enlists soldiers and supplies advisors and servants to the Emperor himself. Employment More than one third of all the population of Romana Italia is employed in the service of the NMF. It gives out considerable wages, with the mean income for employees weighs in at about $280 per day. Therefore, these people have no problem with the Emperor's high taxes, not to mention that they know the Euros go to good causes. Location The prime Headquarters of the NMF is located just outside of Napoli, quite a distance from the capital.However, it still constantly keeps contact with the capitol building, and its agents are everywhere. Its main branches are: *The Consistent Information Bureau, or CIB *The National Security and Military Department (NSMD) *And the Economics and Welfare Society, aka EWS. Consistent Information Bureau (CIB) This branch is highly secretive. It discloses all information and checks its accuracy, and archives it. Since all the knowledge of Romana Italia is stored at its base in Palermo, the place is swarming with NSMD agents and security devices. CIB operatives have a strict code to do anything and everything possible to acquire information, and if somehow found to have made an infraction of the code, they are expelled from the CIB and their mind is wiped. The Emperor often stops by to visit the HQ, which is like a gigantic library to him. National Security and Military Department (NSMD) The NSMD is by far the most military integrated branch of the NMF. Its duties are thinned out by its several "sections". Here are a few: * the Weapons and Tools Administration, which takes care of manufacturing, distributing, and designing new military items for use. * a secret network, known as the Slice Agency. Slice Agents are bound on the same type of code as CIB Operatives are. However, they're even more secretive. * the Romana Italia Homeland Patrol, better known as the police. not much needs to be said about that section. Economic Welfare Society (EWS) The EWS is the fuel on which the Empire runs. The staff at the society's Headquarters in Roma head the Imperial Exchange, Trades and Foreign Aid, as well as raising money, food, and clothing for the Empire's lower-class citizens. The EWS employees are liked by most citizens, and are knows as the "Guys in Green," because of their dark green uniforms, their money-raising, and contributions to helping the Environment. This branch is probably the most open to the public about what it does, especially because it wants to boost Empire morale by publicizing all the good deeds it is carrying out. Other Information Many people refer to the NMF as the governmental organization of Romana Italia, as the entire Foundation is headed by Emperor Numa Maximus himself. However, the Empire's government type, "Foundationalism", is so abstract that the whole of the world refers to its governing system to be a Monarchy, and does not officially recognize the NMF as a governmental operation. Category:Romana Italia